How It All Started
by TheDude135
Summary: Takes place after Ron and Kim graduate, which would make Jake a senior in high school. Anyways, this is a Jake/Ron fic. I can feel that I'll get some flames for this but oh well. story about Ron going from being with Kim to being with Jake.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Woops forgot this at first, I don't own any rights to American Dragon: Jake Long or Kim Possible

A/N: ok so I have been wanting to right one of these fic's for a while now. I can almost guarantee that I'm gonna burn for this story though. Anyways I hope you guys like it and please send a reply.

* * *

(Ron's POV)

The beach here is actually really nice, never would have expected that from New York, and look at Jake messin' around with his buddy Spud. "Hey Jake come here." He looks back at me and runs over quickly, I wrap an arm around his waist feeling the soft bare flesh of his hip on my digits.

Maybe I should back up a bit and explain how this whole thing happened. I mean it is kind of a leap from dating the crime fighting, recently graduated, cheerleader Kim Possible to dating a high school senior teen with a secret life of defending the magical world. Then again it would also be a huge leap to go from dating a beautiful girl to dating a cute guy. I guess I'm jumping a lot, so what, besides I hear change is good.

Anyways onto the story that you've all been waiting for, the one that explains how I met Jake, broke up with Kim, and moved to New York City. It all started roughly seven months ago…

(Kim's POV)

The sun is an azure blue and the grass is a healthy shade of green and I'm stuck waiting to get a lift from some person that I have barely ever met. I start college in a week; I know I can't continue doing these missions with Ron once I start. I have to tell him, I have to make sure he knows that this is the last one, the final task. Maybe we'll be able to spend some time together before I have to go off to college. I still can't believe he turned down the opportunity to go off to college just so he could continue with helping people in need. I mean I would love to keep up the good fight, but we have to eventually move on and start families or get paying jobs and an education.

"You ready KP?" Ron asks as he approaches he is optimistic as always, one of the good reasons to stay with him. I turn and give a half hearted smile because the pain of telling him I'm going is strong. "Good, Wade said the contact should be here soon to pick us up. Who is it again?"

"News paper vender, I met him that one time we stopped the guy from robbing banks in NYC." That robber was a strange one; he always had a pun for everything.

"Do you mean that weird guy who always said corny jokes?" apparently Ron remembers that too.

"Yep that's the one; anyways the news man's name is Rodger Cline. He heard that we needed a way up there so he acquired a ride for us." Never really thought to ask exactly how he got us this lift, hopefully it's all safe and sound. I mean acquired is always used as a suspicious word.

"What kind of ride?" I look at him with a smirk and I can see his expression go pale. He hates it when I do this; usually it's followed by something dangerous. As of right now I just want to see him scared one last time.

"Don't worry Ron, he's picking us up then taking us to the airport his cousin Eddy works for." I hear the honk of a horn as a taxi pulls up to the curb by my house. "Here he is." We enter the vehicle and I see the vaguely familiar face of Rodger Cline. His hair is short and dark brown, his face shows that he's lived quite a long and rough life, and his eyes are green like emeralds. "Mr. Cline, thank you again for the lift."

"No problem Ms. Possible, you saved my news stand from getting hit by that crazy bank robber's Chevy." I would reply with my usual modest comment but the fact of the news I will be breaking to Ron today really seems to take the words out of my mouth.

"Don't worry Rodger I'm sure Kim thought of it as just another quick jog." Ron seems to pick up the slack making a comment instead and we all bust out into a laugh. "So what exactly went down in New York anyways?" Suddenly the taxi takes a sharp left and we all push up against Ron. I hear him make a groaning noise and I notice Rufus crawl out of his pocket and find a spot to rest in the palms of his hand. "Sorry Rufus, I should have woken you up when we got in the car."

"Not really sure what happened Ron. The man who sent the request was rather vague." All that I do know is that I'm supposed to meet up with some guy who will inform me of the details later. The rest of the car ride we made small talk and joked about random events and before too long we arrived at the private runway. "Your cousin is the pilot of a private jumbo jet?" I comment as we exit the cabby and I notice the rather detailed airship.

"Not just one jumbo jet Ms. Possible. He flies the private planes of more then ten different rock bands." Nice job, I have to admit that it must be wild fun.

"Booya! We get to fly like a rock star!" I look over to Ron barely catching a glimpse of him before he runs full speed to the jet, me and Mr. Cline follow shortly afterwards. I hope he'll be ok with my decision in the end.


	2. not a part of story, but interesting

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to um what ever cartoon/anime/manga/whatever is it.

A/N: I think it's time for a talk my good friends/fans

* * *

YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI HOT SWEATY GAY MAN LOVE BLAH BLAH BLAH! I'm at a huge writers block T_T I sorry any fans please stay tuned once this block is done much will be updated!

* * *

A/N: Yeah that's the chapter... will delete when I have an actual chapter. Oh I don't have a house anymore! couch surfing FTW(for the win) right! T_T 


End file.
